I Think It Was A One Night Stand
by Black Perla
Summary: AU, PostVoldemort. Someone comes knocking on my door, I open it and find the one person, I thought I wouldn’t see ever again.


_**Title: **I Think It Was A One Night Stand_

_**Author:** Black Perla_

_**Summary:** AU, Post-Voldemort. Someone comes knocking on my door, I open it and find the one person, I thought I wouldn't see ever again._

_**A/N:** I don't really know what this is. I wrote it before HBP, so it's an AU. Frankly I don't even like Pansy, but I wanted to try this out. Anyway, if you read please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and the people are definitely out of character._

°òoOoO°°OoOoò°

She was only looking for a one night stand. I realize that now. There wasn't 'feeling', it was just plain sex. Just plain sexual tension, left too long to stew among us, spurred on by the current circumstances.

Ever since our sixth year, when we started meeting together, initially for a school project, then for our weird chats and snog sessions, we promised each other there wouldn't be any silly talk of love. It was a strange lust driven friendship of sorts, hidden from the rest of the school by the convenient façade of hate. We hadn't really talked much before we turned sixteen. She was just the pug faced, bitch of Slytherin, to me, and I was the golden boy, with tons of fans and a Gryffindork to boot, to her. Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter. Completely, utterly different entities who had nothing to do with the other.

The attraction was palpable, since that fatal day, when mastering animagus transfiguration, I tripped in all my stumbling glory and fell on top of her. The kiss just came natural to us. Driven by curiosity and raging teenage hormones. It wasn't one of those sweet, warm romance novel kind of kisses, but a rough, possessive, inquisitive, exploring kiss. A kiss that left our swollen lips burning. Where the taste of the other still remained on our tongues, leaving us dying for another taste of the forbidden.

We knew there could be nothing. After all she was enthroned to Malfoy, and I, I had to defeat Voldemort, win, marry some sweet hearted chick and have lots of kids. But neither of us wanted that. We wanted to travel. To leave it all behind. Leave our families and friends… and the rules. We didn't want marriage and all that nonsense. Just our company and some money to spend, and the sex and kissing. We'd only gone as far as sleeping together a couple of times, but we preferred meeting up at night, in our seventh year, and hiding in some unused classroom, and explore, taste and feel.

And finally it all ended. I got rid of Voldemort, that idiot Minister Fudge was pushed out of the Ministry and Dumbledore had won his game. Ron and Hermione were already looking forward to marrying and others were discussing their work projects, their holidays, family plans, girlfriends, homework, boyfriends, as if five minutes ago they hadn't even known there might not have been a future to look forward to. The only ones who looked upon the general population's optimistic, sickeningly sweet behaviour, were the Slytherins and myself. Maybe it was because something of myself screamed: "The sorting hat was going to place me in SLYTHERIN!" In fact I also got on speaking terms with Snape, who'd finally decided to drop the grudge and realise I was my own person. I actually became friends with Blaise Zabini and also managed to stay in the same room with Draco Malfoy, without killing each other and just smirking and throwing idiotic comments to one another. Someone could have said we were almost friends. Keyword being _almost._

Anyway, we kind of lost contact and went on our own roads. We'd both chosen our paths, and it was to late to turn back. Sometimes we would meet, at a café, and talk. But there was nothing more, yet I couldn't ignore that feeling of longing. I don't know what I liked about her. Yes, she was a sexy little thing with a bitchy temper, but she was also interesting. Her tastes and her longing for travelling, exploring and the way she kissed just drove me mad. Her refinement, her skin, her naughty school girl, short skirts and that mole, on her left thigh.

We didn't know when we'd next meet, and it's kind of surprising that she was laying, naked, in this bed, just fifteen minutes ago. Now she's gone. It was six a.m. when she got out of bed and dressed in such a hurry, as if she'd just seen Hagrid and one of his 'blasted scoots', as she liked calling them. I wonder if she noticed, that in her hurry she took away my house keys. I smirk. Well, if someone comes and visits me in the middle of the night, I'll know. I lift myself up onto my elbows and look around my room. Ha. She actual left her underwear and a trail of her vanilla perfume. I wonder if she left me her panties as a reminder of her existence. Little bitch, I think fondly. I'm just realizing how I would have really done well in Slytherin… if Ron and Hermione could hear my thoughts they might end up in cardiac arrest.

It's strange really. I'd gone for a run in the park, to keep myself fit. I'd come home, totally drenched in sweat. And stinking profusely. As my dear Chiquita, pointed out. Oh, yeah, Chiquita is my boa constrictor. The world is actually small, 'cause it turns out she's one of the granddaughters of that ickle snake I set on Dudley, when I went to the zoo on his eleventh birthday.

Anyway, Chiquita threatened me, saying something along the line of "I'll squeeze you to death if you don't wash, but I'm not so keen on doing it, since you stink so much." Ah… how kind of her. Really, sometimes she reminds me of Pansy.

So I went and had my shower, and was just rinsing my hair, when the door bell rang. I grabbed a towel, tied it round my hips and walked to the door, leaving a trail of water, behind me. The door bell rang again. And again. Hmm, I thought, someone's in a rush.

"Coming!" I shouted.

Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Merlin!" I snapped, wrenching the door open "I'm coming ok?"

I looked at my visitor.

"Took you long enough."

"Pansy?" I asked surprised.

"No. Dumbledore in a black leather skirt."

Ok. Definitely Pansy. Though she's kind of red in the face. And are those tear trails, I see? Was she crying?

I beckoned her into the lounge, walked over to a bar corner and prepared two cocktails. I put them down on the table and quickly transfigured my towel into a bath robe. Better.

The two of us just sat there, sipping on our drinks and lapsing into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. It was a moment of peace. We sat there, facing each other. I finally put my glass on the table and leaned forward.

"Long time, no see, Pan. What have you been up to?" I asked, knowing that if I questioned her on the reason why she'd come and seen me, it would only get her all bitchy.

"Yeah…" she shrugged. "Long time. Nothing really, I was just nearby, and decided to visit."

"Oh, really?" I asked, with mock surprise. "What did Malfoy do?" I asked more gently, moving to sit down beside her.

Pansy looked at me, and actually smiled. Ok, fine! She smirked. "He's being a prick."

"Such a prick to make you cry?"

"You know… how he gets."

I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"We split up. I dunno, our parents weren't there to insist we marry anymore, but we gave it a try. It just didn't work. He's seeing that Weasley bitch." She snarled.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" I asked surprised. Pan nodded. "Dear me, I am out of date."

"So you're jealous?"

"Not really. I mean, I never really liked Draco. And we rarely fucked lately. I kind of got mad cause he said she's better than me."

"I doubt that." I supplied.

"I just got upset 'cause I don't know what to do with myself anymore. People treat me like some slut. And I kind of felt out of place. I suppose I cried 'cause he was cheating behind my back. Playing with me, thus thinking I'm a slut. I just needed a friendly face."

"I see." I answered. I opened my arms to her and she straddled my lap. I hugged her to me for a while and murmured: "I missed you Pan."

"You mean you haven't shagged for a very long while?" she asked, teasing me.

"That was the second meaning. But frankly I missed your little quirks."

"Hmm," she murmured, nuzzling my neck.

Suddenly our tongues were engaged in a passionate battle for dominance, tasting each other, after being separated for so long. We were playing our game again.

"What you say" I asked, nibbling at her earlobe "we move" her arms were running up and down my spine, her hips bucking "we move it to the bedroom?"

"I say yes," she said, licking at the expanse of my neck, "just" another lick "move it."

I wrapped my arms around her back, as she curled her legs around me, and quickly ran into the bedroom. I roughly threw her onto the bed, peeling of her shirt, while she tried slipping the robe of my shoulders.

Suddenly she shrieked.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"There's something in the bed! Something cold."

It didn't take me long to figure what that something was. Pan looked quite affronted that I'd started laughing. Her pout only made me laugh louder.

"Pray tell, what is so funny?"

"Chiquita," I called, extending my arm. Pansy stared at me as if I'd grown another head.

°Chiquita,° I hissed in parseltongue, °You know you're not aloud in the bed. Out.°

The snake slithered out from the silk sheets, and slid up my arm, hissing it's apologies.

°This is Pansy,° I said, °She's a friend, she won't harm you.°

°Forgive me master.°

°Don't worry.°

Pansy stared at me.

"Do you want to hold her? She won't bite. I told her you're a friend."

Pansy extended her arm, albeit nervously. Carefully I lowered half the snake on her arm.

"Don't be nervous."

Pansy relaxed. Then she smirked.

Slowly I let go of the snake and pushed it out of the room and locked the door.

Pansy smiled, in a Cheshire cat way. "You know I love it when you hisss." She said drawing out the 's'.

"My, my," I said, advancing toward the bed "Do you want me to hiss?"

°Pansy°

Pansy shivered. Smiled wantonly and pulled me down onto the bed. Suffice to say, I thought, those sheets probably will need cleaning.

* * *

_To be continued? You tell me._

_This story is being reposted since the rating was apparantly wrong. -.- It really bugs me that all the reviews were lost, but anyhow, I hope someone will read it!_


End file.
